TINTE CADUCADO
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Sakura sufre por ser el hasme reír de la escuela por el nuevo color de pelo, pero descubrirá que hasta el rosa puede ser atractivo


**ACLARACIONES:**

-Diálogos-

Pareja: Sasosaku

Universo Alterno – Escuela Secundaria

Espero que te guste **" " **(preciosa y sexi isa)

.

.

.

**-0000OOO-TINTE CADUCADO-OOO00000-**

Usaba el tonto gorro que su abuela le había regalado en navidad, lo tomo para ocultar el desastre en el cual se había convertido su cabello, todo por la estúpida idea de su futura ex-mejor-amiga de cambiar de look.

**Flash back**

-Sakura ¿te acuerdas de ese exclusivo salón de Belleza del que te hable? – Y como no acordarme si Ino hablaba cada tres segundos de él, le di unas cuantas mordidas más a mi almuerzo y asentí.

-Adivina quien consiguió, un par de cortes de cortesía. - En ese momento saco de su bolso dos pedazos de papel, que tenían impreso "vale por un cambio de look".

-Ni lo pienses cerda, no pienso hacerlo. – Mi pelo me gustaba tal y como estaba hasta la cintura y de ese color castaño claro natural.

-Ou ¡vamos Frente!. – me hizo el mejor de sus pucheros, y estaba por negarme rotundamente cuando vimos Sasuke Uchiha el chico del cual vivíamos enamoradas Ino y yo entraba del brazo de Karin.- He oído, que le gustan las pelirrojas. – No sé en qué momento Ino se me había cercado tanto, pero su voz hacía eco en mi cabeza.

**Fin de flash back**

Maldita sea, ella había ido al dichoso salón le cortaron el cabello indicándole que este estaba muy débil por el largo, vale pudo aceptarlo, le dolió ver como sus largos mechones caían al suelo, y cuando la asistente le pregunto si quería algún color ella le dijo claro "ROJO", pero con lo que no contaba era con el maldito tinte caducado, dejándole un mata rosa, una apestosa mata rosa que la había convertido en la burla de toda la escuela.

-Dijieron que ellos la arreglarían. – La voz de su mejor amiga se escuchaba muy baja, era obvio que se sentía culpable, y de cierta manera ella ya la culpaba, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y ni siquiera le contesto. El metro anuncio su próxima parada. – Sakura aquí me bajo, hubiera deseado acompañarte pero sabes lo pesado que se pone mi papá con estas reuniones familiares, de todas maneras, Te quiero, lo siento. – La abrazo y bajo del metro con una cara de tristeza en el rostro, la pelirrosa se sintió morir ver a la rubia así pero estaba molesta sabia que ya se le pasaría, pero ahora simplemente la culpaba por sus desgracias.

Por fin llego al centro de la ciudad, descendió del tren con toda la pesadez del mundo, por lo menos a partir de ahora le quedaría menos de una hora como pelirrosa, trato de pasar desapercibida por todo el tumulto de gente, pero el hecho de que llevara ese gorro de invierno en pleno verano no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, a cada paso que daba sentía como la gente la miraba de manera extraña, bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar por las céntricas calles mirando el piso, hasta que se dio un golpe seco.

-Fíjate por dónde vas. – Sakura levanto la mirada, para encontrar al dueño de esa ronca y "perfecta voz"

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que articulo decir, ese chico tenía el rostro perfecto, seguramente hasta digno competidor para el Uchiha podía ser, en conclusión era bastante atractivo hasta su pelo rosa era perfecto.

-Olvídalo. – De repente sintió como el muchacho le despojaba de aquella prenda que ocultaba el desastre que le habían hecho a su cabeza. – ¿Tinte caducado? – Le pregunto sin dejar de hacer contacto visual en ningún momento, Sakura ahí recién se percato de compartían el mismo color de pelo.

-Si.

-En el salón "super exclusivo" ¿verdad? – Le devolvió el gorro.

-Si. – Y se predisponía a ocultarlo.

-No por favor no lo cubras, te ves realmente hermosa. – El comentario de ese extraño la dejo completamente roja.

-A ti tampoco te queda mal. – No supo porque le dijo eso, tal vez pensó que era mal educado no corresponderle el halago.

-Si, también me lo han dicho. – Le dedico una hermosa y seductora sonrisa a la nueva chica. – Y dime Sakura de pelirrosa a pelirrosa te gustaría ¿tomar un helado? – A Sakura se le olvido que emprendía el camino a la peluquería, se le olvido cubrirse el cabello, se le olvido tal vez solo tal vez el gran amor que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha, y no solo ese día sino los que vinieron después, ya nadie le molestaba por el color de pelo, tal vez por la actitud de me llevo al mundo que traía, o tal vez se debía a que una rubia había amenazado a todo aquel que se burlo el primer día, o tal vez todas se enamoraron del chico pelirrosa que la recogía casi a diario.

-Hola Ino. – Saludo Sasori a la mejor amiga de su novia, mientras se disponía a cargar la mochila de Sakura.

-Sasori. – Le hizo una reverencia, y los tres comenzaron a caminar. – Por cierto ¿que harán cuando las puntas se les empiezen a notar?. – La pareja se miro complice se sonrieron y dijieron al mismo tiempo.

-"TINTE CADUCADO"

**-0000OOO—FIN—OOO0000-  
**


End file.
